The riddle of friendship
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Mist and Edward :)


Friends forever.

**Note: A little look at Mist and Edward's past :) Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Edward walked into the school yard, holding his book tightly to his chest while pushing his glasses up his nose.<p>

They were new and hurt his nose, they also kept on slipping occasionally. His clothes were hardly anything of high quality just a brown jacket with a green t-shirt underneath and some jeans, that's all, nothing exactly eye catching.

The crowd in front of him was though. All the so called 'popular' kids stood in a group chatting and laughing and when they saw him, they formed a circle around him.

"Say Nashton, ya' got a riddle for us smart guy?" one of the biggest bullies laughed pushing him a little.

Edward scowled. "You don't appreciate them, why would I ask you one?"

"Ohh, ya' think you're a tough guy do ya?" the bully stepped forward pushing Edward over completely. "Well do ya' Nashton?"

Edward glared at him, but fiddled with his book instead.

"Aww… poor little idiot, has no mummy to go running back to either."

Edward's grip tightened on the book he was holding. How dare he either speak of his mother!

"Don't you dare even mention her!" Edward seethed.

"Who's gonna stop me, you?"

"Excuse me?"

The fight fell silent and all eyes turned towards the owner of the clear, crisp voice.

Edward felt his eyes widen.

It was a girl, with raven coloured hair, cut like a short 1940's hair style, very art deco in truth, she was also dressed smart. No the others weren't falling out of their clothing or anything, they were only 14, but the way this girl dressed was to appear intellectual.

Edward could relate, not that he had much, but he did try.

"What ya' want?" asked the bully.

"I would like a riddle," she answered, turning towards Edward and smiling at him.

_Oh boy,_ Edward thought, wait why had his knees suddenly gone weak? Why was he finding it hard to speak?

"Umm…. T- two sisters, both give birth to each other what are they?" he recited. This was one of his favourites.

The others looked very confused, a chorus of whispering could be heard around the group as they discussed what the answer could be.

Words like 'what?' "doesn't' and 'sense' were a few of the things Edward heard, but he blocked them out and focussed on the girl in front of him.

She smiled once more. "The first sister says, I am the day and the second sister says, I am the night. I believe that answers it. The sisters are night and day or, more accurately, the sun and the moon."

There was silence amongst the circle, Edward just stood mouth agape in shock at the girl in front of him, her emerald eyes sparkled with happiness and curiosity.

"I liked the riddle," she said smiling. "Maybe I could have a harder one next tim? But thank you for it all the same, riddle boy."

Edward blinked at the nick name as she disappeared into the crowd.

She was… amazing.

Suddenly he felt hot breath on the back of his neck and his mind alerted him to the fact he was still stuck in a very bad situation.

He turned around to see three of the biggest bullies standing behind him, huge grins on their faces that would rival the cheshire cat's.

_Oh. Them._

* * *

><p>He was then being shoved in a locker, along with his book of riddles.<p>

"You should of kept you're trap shut Nashton, ya' might not be in this situation," the biggest one laughed as the other two slammed the door shut, before padlocking it.

"You're gonna be locked in here for a while."

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The bullies stopped in their laughter and turned towards the voice before frowning.

"What ya' want?" asked one of them.

"To know what you are doing to that boy!" the raven haired girl shouted, before she stormed over to them.

"Teaching a lesson, now you go on and be a good little girl, skip on off to your class."

The girl raised and eyebrow before growling. "Let him out, now!"

"Sorry girly, no can do."

She glared at the biggest guy, before looking back at the locker Edward was stuck in.

"You know what they say," the girl said in a harsh tone. "The bigger they are," she swung her leg and Edward heard a yelp before a loud thud. "The harder they fall."

She glared at the other two. "You guys going to prove how big and tough you are by hitting a girl?"

They looked at each other before running off and the girl stepped over the first bully, fiddling with the padlock until it came open and she opened the locker, helping Edward out.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, looking concerned. "Oh my god, your lip's bleeding."

"It's.. it's fine really," Edward assured, backing away fron her quite quickly.

"No it's not, come here," she said, taking his hand and leading him over to her own locker, before she pulled out a small first aid kit. "Never know when you might need it."

Edward nodded his head, before going stiff as the girl gently touched his chin to stop him from moving.

She picked up one of the disinfectant cloths from the bag, before gently dabbing the cut.

Edward winced slightly when she applied too much pressure.

"Sorry," she muttered before she wiped away some of the extra blood.

"It's okay. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Edward stood there awkwardly before he fiddled with the strap of his bag. "Well, goodbye," he muttered, turning to leave, only to be stopped by the girl.

"My name's Mist Terry," she said smiling up at him.

"Mystery?"

"No. Mist. Terry. What's you're name?" she asked walking down the hall with him.

"Edward Nashton."

She smiled. "Very old fashioned name. I like it, it suits you."

"Thanks. Your name's pretty too!" Edward blurted out, going red once he said it and having the inner voice in his head screaming at him, while cursing and slamming it's head against the sides of his brain.

_Pretty? Pretty?! What the hell are you thinking? Correction, you weren't thinking!_

To his surprise Mist laughed. "Well, I'm glad you think it's pretty."

"Well, it is! It's pretty and… and classy and and beautiful and unique and and… and… "_ and you really need to shut the hell up now Edward._

Mist's smile got wider before she was laughing. "You are so adorable! Say, do you do study after school?"

"At the library, yeah."

"On your own? That's no way to study. Come round to my house at 5 and we can study together," Mist said brightly.

Edward looked down at his watch. He had an hour to get home and have dinner before going to wait..

"Where do you live?"

"At the hall, just a little way off," Mist explained before smiling. "Well, I need to get going now. Oh! Before I go. With two it's a matter of course, I yield with pleasure when taken by force, but when freely given mean so much more, what am I?"

A riddle? How strange. "A kiss," Edward answered before going wide eyed in shock as the girl gave him a light kiss on the lips, right over his cut.

"My mother used to say, you kiss it, it makes everything better," Mist explained with a shrug. "So 5 at my place?"

"Y- yeah," Edward chocked.

"Okay, well see you then," she called, walking away and waving.

Edward stood in stunned silence. Had that… had that actually happened?

His brain informed him it had.

Well things were looking up, he had a… a.. friend? Yes, yes he had a friend.

"Hopefully a friend forever," he whispered before he walked off.

THE END?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The reason for the question mark? Well, do you guys want me to combine this with my Sphinx origin story? I can do it quite <strong>**happily, so do you want me to start, for Mist, from the very beginning? Show you their relationship when they were young and then bring it up to Mist working at the Asylum?**

**Let me know :)**


End file.
